Navy into Crimson
by thetsunamifan
Summary: After drinking a supernatural liquid that lands Ciel back into his 5 year old body, he and Sebastian travel to Perrot Resort where it originated in search of a cure. But what if there's even more to this resort than meets the eye?
1. Prologue

**_A/N - Beware of some OOCness and SebaCiel moments all throughout this fanfic!_**

**Prologue**

"Young master." Curtains separated to allow in the intruding morning light. "It is time to wake up."

With much reluctance, the young earl rose into sitting position, stretching his limbs out before him. Ciel blinked. Why was everything so... big?

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked with uncertainty. His butler left the room in silence and returned with a small mirror.

Ciel gasped at this younger body. "What has happened?!"

"Master... it appears you've shrunken overnight," Sebastian mused.

"How are you so calm? Fix this at once!"

"I apologize. I cannot do anything until I know how this happened." Sebastian observed his little master a bit closer. "Did anything peculiar happen yesterday?"

"Not that I'm aware," Ciel murmured. "But now that I think about it, Elizabeth did give me a drink she got from that new resort whose name slips my mind."

"The Perrot Resort?" Sebastian asked. "I do recall that conversation. Perhaps it was something in the drink, then?"

"It must have been." Ciel huffed out breath in his aggravation. "How troublesome. I don't have time for this supernatural activity when I'm suppose to be working. How am I suppose to go on missions for the queen in this body?"

"You know that I will always protect you," Sebastian reminded Ciel. "You need only give me an order. Call my name, _little_ master."

Ciel scowled at the last words. "Sebastian, we're going to this Perrot resort to find a cure. I refuse to work in this condition!"


	2. Investigation I

**The Master, Watchful**

And so, after dealing with the concerned servants and finding a suitable outfit for the tiny master, Sebastian and Ciel visited the resort.

"Lady Elizabeth said she found this drink at a banquet. There was but one left, and was said to be a truly rare delicacy. She saved it just for you, master."

Ciel scoffed at this. "I assume something about its 'magical properties' gives it that title?"

"Just so."

They arrived while it was still night; though Sebastian carried him, by the time they got there Ciel's frail body was plagued with drowsiness.

"Welcome to the best resort in town, eh? Please make yourselves at home!"

They were met by a buff man at the gates, who gave a hearty welcome and followed them to one of the two hotels.

"You will be staying in that taller building there," said the cheery man while pointing with a fat index finger. "Need help with luggage by any chance? I would be happy to-"

"We can take it from here, thank you," Sebastian interrupted, and handed off a tip to the man. "Good night."

"I want to help," he insisted, and attempted taking the luggage. Inevitably, he failed as Sebastian pulled back.

"No thank you," Sebastian responded with a fake smile.

"Then would you like to buy something? I have rare and fascinating antiques on hand, if you're willing-"

"Sebastian, let's go," Ciel said suddenly, irritably glaring up at the butler. "I'm tired."

"Excuse us," Sebastian said calmly and kept walking. Ciel whimpered in protest as Sebastian set him down. Embarrassed, the blushing child stood straight and avoided his butler's curious eyes.

The man's protesting voice faded with each step they took.

Demon and master approached the taller of the hotels. Downhill from the buildings was a lake where the guests were enjoying themselves. Countless bodies were gathered in front of the lake, surrounding something beyond Ciel's sight, for it was quite a ways away and the sun had already gone down. As soon as Sebastian opened the front door, a child with a hat stormed past (nearly toppling over little Ciel in the process).

"Oh, so sorry~!" came a hasty apology. "'Hope I didn't hurt youuu!" Ciel noted the almost terrified look in the young person's eyes.

"I say," Ciel hissed beneath his breath as he regained his balance. "Everyone here is jumpy."

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Sebastian mused as he encouraged Ciel forward with a hand and closed the door behind them. As Sebastian went to check in, Ciel decided to gaze out the window and look over the beach again. Clear water, pearl-white sand, happy faces... it was almost all too good to be true. Even in the night's darkness Ciel could make out its purity.

"Young master, you should retire." Ciel was plunged out of his thoughts when his butler spoke. Only now did the boy notice the evident differences in the hotels: The both he and his butler would be staying in was taller and took on a decent appeal. The second was wider rather than tall, and with it a duller and less appealing presence with fading color and a decaying rooftop.

_We haven't even begun our research and already this is looking suspicious... _Ciel thought. _The overly-excited pedlar, that hasty kid, an unsightly 'hotel' building, people gathered around the lake like moths to a light source... _It was summer in London but even so the nights were still somewhat chilly. Ciel imagined it uncomfortable swimming with the combination of eerie darkness and cool winds. The pondering passed over as a yawn overcame the boy.

"Let's put you to bed, master," Sebastian said suddenly, and opened the door to the room. There was only one left: A room with two king-sized beds. It was quite unnecessary, for Sebastian didn't even require sleep. It was only a luxury for such a being. Either way, they had to make do unless they wanted the lower class standards.

Ciel was blinking drowsily as Sebastian finished dressing him into his night clothes. Sebastian pulled the heavy blanket over Ciel, tucking it snugly around the child's neck. "If that will be all, good night..." Sebastian smirked softly. "My _little_ lord." Ciel narrowed his eyes just as Sebastian blew out the candles, and the butler wandered off beyond Ciel's sight. Tired as he was, sleep would not come to the troubled boy.

"Sebastian..." Ciel called softly.

At the call of his name, the butler returned to sight in an instant. "What is it, young master?"

"I can't sleep," Ciel whispered, and sat up in bed. "Something doesn't feel right. ...It's down there, at that beach. Let us go at once."

"It is past your bedtime. You should sleep before do anything more," Sebastian replied softly as he knelt down. When he reached a hand out to remove Ciel's eye patch, he was slapped away.

"I _command _you to take me down to the beach," Ciel said firmly.

Forced to comply, Sebastian nodded. Ciel put on a robe and was led back down into the lobby and outside where the beach welcomed all. Almost immediately Ciel recognized the person who nearly toppled him over before: a young teen with a blue beret, blue shirt with a gray vest and black jacket over, and navy-blue jeans. Ciel made out his green-tinged gray eyes and the brown hair peeking out beneath the beret.

"'Ow you doing?" said the boy with a heavy French accent. "Name's Clément Perrot. And you are?"

"...Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. And Perrot, was it? Are you by any chance related to this resort's founder?"

"Yes," the teen replied. "In fact, Nicolas is my father. He's sending me out on little errands at the moment, so I can't chat for long, kid."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. But might I ask why everyone is here swimming in the dead of night?"

"Ah, you see, it might not be to you but to these folks this is the warmest night in a long time. London is naturally cold, but where they're from, such weather is mere child's play."

"And where exactly are they from?" Ciel asked.

Clément glanced down at the curious boy. "That's for another time. 'Ight now, I outta be doing my chores before my father brings the ol' belt on me."

Clément ran as hastily as he did just before. Ciel was about to voice his inner protests when a shadow loomed over him all of a sudden; he looked up to see a tall man with graying brown hair and intense green stare standing right next to him.

"I do beg your pardon, for that was my son you just ran into," he said in a voice too soft for his figure, and Ciel realized he was gawking and immediately fell back into his usual dull expression. "I do h_ope... yo_u are enjoying your stay here."

"We are, thank you," Sebastian replied for Ciel, and brought the boy behind him with an outstretched arm. When the demon nodded his head dismissively, the man didn't seem to get the message.

"There's plenty to _eat... and lo_ts of fun activities here for children o_f your liking. Please... -cough- make yourselves... -cough, cough, COUGH-"_

Ciel noticed that although the man's voice was soft and calm, he had trouble in itself actually speaking. Every few words or so his voice would crack strangely and he would have to pause, and the strange look about his eyes unnerved young Ciel.

By now the man had composed himself somewhat. "Please excuse me."

When he finally left, Ciel gazed into his butler's red eyes that brimmed with something the child could not quite recognize. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, it's nothing," Sebastian murmured, glaring back in said man's direction with hostility. "What a troubled man." The demon's eyes softened as he returned the look to his master. "It's getting late. Let's get you to bed now, young master. We do seem to have a packed day in store for us tomorrow."

When they returned to their room, Ciel climbed into bed and then stared at his butler. "I want you to scour this building to gather information about this place and the people here. Also, see if you can find any trace of that bizarre drink. But be sure not to arouse any suspicion."

"Right away, my young lord."

Once his butler went off on his mission, Ciel relaxed into his pillows.

**The Master, Conspicuous**

When he awoke, the little earl scarcely recognized his unusual surroundings: Unfamiliar beds, variations of furniture, fine wallpapers, and a view that overlooked a beach under the morning sun. This was indeed a fine resort.

"I see that you've woken, master." Sebastian came with tray of food and put it before Ciel. "Today we have french toast, accompanied by a fruit pudding and Ceylon tea with added milk."

Ciel sat up and went to sip his tea. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes." Sebastian held out some papers Ciel hadn't noticed. "I obtained these files. They offer information on the background of the Perrot family."

"Ah, yes," Ciel murmured. "They're all French, it seems. I recognize this kid from before..." he added as he took in a blurred photograph of the boy Clément. "This is his mother, then?" Ciel said as he went on and switched papers. "Alice Perrot, deceased in 1880... Nicolas Perrot." Ciel moved on to the last of the files. "That's odd. There's not nearly as much information on him as there is on his family. I do wonder why they came to Great Britain... and how they could accomplish creating this place and having so many customers though it was only recently founded."

"And his odd behavior was something else," Sebastian added. "He seemed very ill."

Ciel sighed. "None of this helps in finding what was in that drink. We had enough trouble leaving the mansion without the servants asking to see if I was fine. This will surely become more of an issue if we cannot find a cure. Which reminds me... did you find a sample of that drink?"

"No, sir. Nothing of the sort. However..." Sebastian's eyes darted to the window. "I can't say the same for that other building. Shall I search there as well?"

"Fine. While you do that, I'll go ahead and see what's happening down at the lake."

"Are you sure about that, sir?" Sebastian asked. "You're in a very fragile state at the moment. Why don't you stay here, and-"

"No!" Ciel interrupted. "I will not be useless just because _I'm a bit younger_."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile at his little master trying to act beyond his years. "As you wish." Once Ciel finished his breakfast, Sebastian dressed him in another outfit from Ciel's early childhood. Then, without warning, Sebastian picked him up and carried the boy down to the lobby.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Sebastian teased as he secured Ciel's eye-patch so it wouldn't be too tight for the child. He was almost taken off guard when Ciel smirked.

"I am the earl to Phantomhive. I'm sure that can handle this much."

Sebastian grinned and stood straight again, bowing his head. "Then please excuse me."

Ciel watched as his butler walked from the scene. Eager to prove his words correct, Ciel walked straight outside and made his way down to the lake to see if he could find any information on what went on just the night before - or better yet, anything about that mysterious drink that landed him here in the first place. No one was gathered around anymore, though people were scattered about swimming, relaxing, eating... as if this resort were actually normal.

But Ciel wouldn't be fooled. No... not the head of Phantomhive.

Ciel continued to wander aimlessly until he caught Clément at a food stand. The boy stopped immediately once he caught sight of the younger. "'Eeeyy!" he called out, waving. "Remember me?!"

"We saw each other only last night," Ciel reminded him as Clément reached the earl.

"Sorry. 'Ey, you want an ice cream cone? It's on me!" Before Ciel could protest, Clément ran right back to the food stand. "STAY RIGHT THERE AND DON'T YOU MOVE NOWHERE." Ciel groaned irritably. "What flavour you want?"

"Chocolate, then," Ciel replied. Clément came back with strawberry and chocolate ice cream cones. Ciel waited for Clément to take the first lick before before he dared taste his own. When nothing happened to Clément, Ciel hesitantly tasted the cold treat.

"Something wrong with you?" Clément asked, eyeing Ciel. "What, did you see a bug on it? It's not poisoned or anything."

"I know. It's just I'm not that hungry."

"Every kid has room for treats! Come on, now... I'll race you to that tree!"

"Wha-" Ciel gawked when Clément went running in a different direction. It was already a bit chilly and Ciel did have asthma, which would be especially touchy as his body had become younger. Ciel hardly thought it vacation weather at all. Still, he followed Clément until he reached a grassy patch and a towering tree that Clément was already half way up.

"You weren't even trying!" Clément exclaimed through the cone in his mouth. The teen perched himself in a forked part of the tree and crossed his arms in a pout._ How old are you again? _Ciel thought crossly at the childish sight. "Well, what're you waiting for?" Clément asked suddenly. "Come on up, or are you waiting for an escort?"

_Damn you. _"I can't possibly climb that."

"Are you scared now?"

"No," Ciel replied calmly. "I simply can't climb that high."

"Well then~!" Clément set his cone down and jumped off at least 10 feet tall gap between him and the ground.

"What're you - HEY!" Ciel was lifted up and pressed against the tree. "Stop that this instant!"

"Just grab that branch there and heave! You'll never get any stronger without some exercise!"

"I told you to _stop_."

A dangerous smirk crossed the teen's face. "Okay, I'll _stop_." Ciel flinched when he felt himself being lifted off the ground, and watched Clément leap back down. He hardly had the time to be surprised by the skinny teenager's strength before he suddenly realized he was 10 feet off the ground himself.

"_Get me down,_" Ciel demanded.

"Get down yourself. I'm _stopping_, as you requested."

"Why, you...!" Ciel's anger grew as he was ignored and Clément walked away, but not without stepping on Ciel's fallen ice cream and a snicker of contempt. "Get back here, right now!" But Clément did not turn back and no one else was nearby to hear his yells. As day gave way to night, it only became chillier. Ciel wished for hot tea, or at least a blanket. He knew he need only call Sebastian- "No," Ciel said aloud. "I'm not calling for him. I _can_ manage on my own, without the demon's help."

Ciel struggled for a more comfortable position in the fork of the tree. When he caught sight of Clément's abandoned ice cream, he pouted all the more. _Leaving me here alone, the brat! I'll show him - and Sebastian - I can handle myself perfectly well. I don't need their help. I don't need... _Ciel's thoughts scattered as he began to doze off. He was woken as he brushed against the bark and slid off his perch. He couldn't react quick enough, and tumbled off the tree with a frightened yelp.

Yet the unforgivably cold, hard ground never came. Instead, warm arms wrapped around and secured the child. When he looked up, Ciel saw the black-clad butler cradling him close. A bit too close.

"I wonder what you thought to accomplish up _there_, young master?" Sebastian murmured softly, breathing heat into Ciel's ear as he spoke. Ciel began to struggle frantically, but to no avail. Sebastian had no intention of letting go, and instead pressed Ciel against his torso. As more heat that transferred from the demon warmed his chilled skin, Ciel's struggling calmed until he was limp with sleep.

"That brat is already getting on my nerves."

Ciel pouted when morning came and he drank his tea in their hotel room. "He left me there all day, the bastard."

"Now, now, master. Mind your words." Ciel scowled and avoided his butler's stare. "According to recent events," Sebastian went on, "I see now we should not leave each other's sides too often, if it can be helped." Ciel rubbed his nose for the fifth time; everything was touchy since that incident and being stranded outside. "Your health comes before all else," Sebastian added as he observed his master.

"I'm _fine_," Ciel protested, only to realize that wasn't the case. His voice was croaky as he spoke.

"I urge you to rest today," Sebastian insisted.

"That is out of the question," Ciel responded simply. "Besides, I must have a word or two with Clément before all else. Now Sebastian, I command you..."

"Commands are not the same as the contract," Sebastian said with a grin. "Your health always comes first. _Now, my lord..._" Sebastian scooped Ciel into his arms, despite the boy's cry of protest. "Let's get you back into bed."

But when Ciel was forced back into bed and tucked in, the pouting boy sat back up. "I won't stay here all day and do nothing."

"If you would just leave it to me, sir," Sebastian continued patiently, "We could obtain the cure all the faster. Otherwise, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel glowered at the gleam in those crimson eyes. "For now I will allow it, but you can't keep me cooped up in here forever."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my lord. Now..."

After tucking little Ciel back into bed and confirming that the boy had fallen back asleep, Sebastian went back down through the lobby and outside. Everyone was up and about already this early. The butler first went to the scheduled banquet to see whether said drink would be there. When there was no trace of it, he scouted the outskirts of the banquet for anything out of the ordinary.

What he found was definitely just that, but much less than desired.


End file.
